Everything's Going to be Different Now
by Thepolymathwriter
Summary: So this takes place during new moon from Jacob's point of view. It starts right after that ill-fated movie experience and will probably continue for the rest of the series if I get the time to write it


**Disclaimer: No, I'm not the owner of creator or whatever of Twilight. All characters are the property of Mrs. Meyer (though don't we all wish we were the creator of such a phenomenon?)**

After I dropped Bella off, my foot jammed on the gas pedal. I could feel it now, like something growing inside of me. Like a storm growing. The weirdest part was that I still felt overjoyed from our semi-date. Even though she never did grasp my open hand, it still felt like a success to me. Mike What's-his-face getting sick didn't hurt my chances with her either. During those fist days with Bella in my garage fixing up the bikes, it was almost a sisterly love, but now….Now it was different. That kindred sister-like caring had eveolved into something so much more. I guess I kind of had Cullen to thank for that, if he hadn't left she would still be sucked into his black-hole. I turned a corner, feeling the beads of sweat that had been polling on my forehead go flying across the passenger seat. Almost instantaneously they were replaced, I could literally feel my fever rising. Could this be what that Mike kid had? Would I be puking in a few minutes? I definitely hoped not. Though I had managed to control Mike's sickness with a popcorn bucket and saved my vintage leather seats, I had nothing to stop me if I got sick.

The feeling and fever continued to rise as I pulled out onto the last stretch of road into the res. Now a pounding headache joined the other two symptoms. This headache was worse than any migraine I'd ever had, I felt as if thousands of nails were being jammed into my skull as someone filled it with pressurized air. My eyes started to cloud over and I tried to focus on the road. Now was not the time to wrap my fancy new car around a tree. By the time the faintly glowing lights of La Push appeared along the sides of the road, I wasn't even thinking about driving anymore, just about clearing the headache. Hastily, I yanked open my glove-box. Where the hell was that advil I always kept in there? After rifling through for a minute, I gave up and slammed it shut, turning all my attention to speeding home.

When the familiar red house came into view, I would have jumped for joy but my headache was so bad I could barely move. Not even bothering to park my car in the garage, I pulled to a stop on the front lawn. I slammed the door shut and stumbled across the yard to the back door.

"Jake?" my dad in his chair was silhouetted in the light from the kitchen. Without replying I jumped up the stair, two at a time to face him.

"Dad," I stuttered, "I think I'm sick." It sure felt like more than sick, I felt as if I was on my way to a slow and painful death.

"I'm sure you're fine," he replied laying a hand on my feverish skin. The moment his palm made contact, he jumped back in surprise, "It can't be!" I said to himself. While he pondered for a moment, I could feel the feeling growing even more inside me, swelling and throbbing like it was threatening to burst forth from my skin. This is how some people describe strong emotions and whatnot, but this had finally been released from its bonds.

"Dad," I started but the thing broke out. With a ripping sound it burst forth from my body, snarling. Suddenly I was the thing, it was me. I now stood overtop of my helpless father, a deep snarling sound rumbling through my chest. This thing that had been surpressed fro so long was out now, and now….now it was ready to take on the world. I flexed my new claws, thrashed my tail and opened my massive jaws, lunging for the pitiful human. He tried to put up his hands in defense, and somehow that worked against the new me. I stopped my fearsome attack.

"Go Jake," he said calmly, "listen to Sam." I was confused for a moment, finally letting a human emotion break through the monster. Mostly about what the hell was going on, but also about Sam. I didn't have the time or ability to ask my father what he meant, I could feel the monster rising back up. I merely turned and fled down the stairs and into the forest. I ran for some time, the rhythmic thudding of my four feet soothing to my unstable mind.

_Jacob, _A voice suddenly appeared in my head_, I_ _know you're confused and scared, but we can help_. Even though the voice had no tone or person saying it, I could tell it was Sam Uley.

_Piss off Sam, _I retaliated with my mind, _You have no idea what I'm going through right now. And besides, how can you talk to me right now._

_ Stop and look at yourself Jake, _I listened to him, slowing my pace to a standstill. I gazed down at myself. Where previously there had been russet skin covered in a cotton t-shirt and jeans, there was now swathes of rich red-brown fur. I was big too, with a bushy red tail stretching out behind me. Even the eyes I was seeing this through were different, the details more prescise.

_I'm a wolf,_ I answered.

_You're more than that Jake, we're more than that. We're werewolves Jacob._


End file.
